The present invention relates generally to vehicular seating and, more particularly, to vehicle seating having an integrated safety device sensing the presence of an occupant of the seat.
It is well known that a variety of different vehicle systems or functions should be operational when there is an operator or passenger occupying the vehicle seats. By way of example, the vehicle personal restraint equipment (i.e. seat belts) should be in use when the vehicle is in use. Other vehicle systems or functions are desirably disabled when the driver or operator of the vehicle leaves the driving seat. This is particularly true in off road equipment, such as construction, grading or farming vehicles.
Many different so called “operator present switches” have been in use for these purposes and have proven to be quite effective. Nonetheless, the existing operator present switches (“OP switches”) do suffer from some disadvantages. For example, OP switches generally are located below the seat and may interfere with seat support or suspension components. In addition, the arrangement of the OP switch and other seat assembly components may require additional space which is a design constraint when faced with the smaller interiors of new model vehicles.
Therefore, a need exists for a small, mechanically simple and inexpensive OP switch that is integrated into the seat itself without any components extending beyond the seat cushion or support pan structures. In addition, it is desirable that such an integrated OP switch be designed to operated properly with the occupant of the seat positioned at any part of the seat and yet not be so intrusive so that the occupant can feel the presence of the switch or its related hardware.